Say Something - Part 1 : What Happened
by LiaHyde
Summary: La vie de Hyo Sonn racontée par son cousin, qui n'est autre que Ron, membre du groupe BigFlo ... Allez vous soutenir l'Idol dans son combat ? Supporterez vous tout ce qu'il explique dans ce blog qu'il met à jour régulièrement ? Pourrez vous aider la pauvre Hyo Sonn en suivant Ron dans ses démarches ? [BigFlo]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'aime ma cousine, depuis notre enfance, nous avons toujours été comme frères et sœurs tous les deux ! Nous n'avons que six mois d'écart, ce qui explique notre relation ... Ayant grandit ensemble nous sommes inséparables et répondons toujours présent quand l'autre à besoin. Même à l'école, nous avons tout fait ensemble, toujours dans les mêmes classes etc. Pourquoi une jeune femme si innocente à pu être victime de cette histoire ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait à personne, c'était une personne tranquille et sans embrouilles ! Bien entendu, comme toute jeune de son âge elle avait ses petits moments de rébellion, mais jamais rien de bien méchant ... Il faut dire, mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas des gens faciles à vivre, donc ces petits faux pas étaient plus qu'excusables ...

Bref ... Tout le monde sait que quand il s'agit de mon passé je n'aime pas en parler ... Mais l'histoire de ma cousine me tient tellement à cœur que la partager me semble important. Car croyez moi, elle aurait mérité plus d'aide aux vues du traumatisme qu'elle a eu. Mais personne n'a rien fait, aucun médecin n'a voulu « perdre son temps » avec ce « cas désespéré », comme ils l'ont si bien dit. Ce ne sont pas non plus ses parents qui ont tout donné pour que sa situation s'améliore ... Encore aujourd'hui, ils l'enferment dans une bulle de fille terrorisée, alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à en sortir, il n'y a qu'à regarder dans ses yeux, toutes ces émotions qu'elle nous communique ...

Le fait d'être trainee m'a un peu éloigné d'elle, et sa « maladie » n'en a qu'empiré malheureusement, et je m'en suis toujours voulu pour ça, car j'étais la seule personne avec qui elle souriait après l'incident. Mais j'ai réussi à prendre le temps de la revoir et passer du temps avec elle une fois que mon emploi du temps fut moins serré. Je n'en avais pas parlé à qui que ce soit à l'agence, parfois même ils s'imaginaient que j'avais une petite amie secrète ... Heureusement pour moi ils préféraient s'imaginer des choses que me poser des questions. Et finalement, quand BigFlo a été créé et que nos activités de groupe pré-débutant ont commencées, j'ai du expliquer à mon groupe pourquoi je m'absentais dès que je le pouvais. Compréhensif, ils gardèrent ceci pour eux et me couvrait sans aucun problème. Pour ceci, je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez les gars ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir réussi à parler de mon adorable « moitié » aux autres, ils sont adorables et prennent soin d'elle, et ce même avant de l'avoir rencontrée ... Oui, j'ai fini par organiser une rencontre, car la musique aide beaucoup à la thérapie de Hyo Sonn, et la nôtre l'a beaucoup touchée ... J'ai donc pensé que rencontrer mes camarades lui ferait plaisir et aussi beaucoup de bien pour l'évolution de son combat contre ce traumatisme. Et je sais que j'ai bien fait ! Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus radieux, son visage de plus en plus expressif et son regard tellement plus parlant ... Comme si du nouveau vocabulaire lui avait été apprit ... Et son rire ... Son rire avait éclaté pour la première fois quand elle a vu High Top hurler de peur et partir en courant rien qu'en voyant les hamsters de Yu Seong se promener sur la table ou nous jouions tous ensemble. Personne n'avait entendu ce rire depuis ce soir ou tout avait basculé ...

J'écris sur ce de blog pour tout vous expliquer, tous les jours je vous raconterais l'histoire de Cheon Hyo Sonn, ma cousine, ma sœur, ma moitié ... Vous saurez alors qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme que vous voyez souvent avec nous sur les réseaux sociaux, vous comprendrez son comportement, et pourquoi aujourd'hui elle a pratiquement disparue de nos vies ... Je me bats tous les jours de ma vie pour qu'elle revienne, la retrouver ... Je fais tout pour qu'elle vienne s'installer avec nous, et vive enfin sa vie telle qu'elle devrait la vivre ! Elle était sur le point de guérir ... Aujourd'hui il faudrait tout reconstruire ... Si vous voulez nous aider vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s ! Mais une chose est sûre, si vous êtes contre, vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter ! Je ferais éclater la vérité, ce genre de chose ne devrait plus arriver ! Et je ne suis pas seul dans ce combat ... Mes amis me suivent pas à pas, nous réussirons à gagner contre tout ça !

Vous avez ma parole ...

 _Posté le 5 Janvier 2016 à 22H39_

* * *

 ** _Hello !_**

 ** _Si jamais certaines lectrices de KYYHLL EXO se posent la question, non je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fic !_**

 _ **J'ai juste été plus inspirée pour cette première partie de la fic nommée Say Something que vous pouvez lire ici même !**_

 _ **Say Something est en 3 parties, la première partie étant What Happened écrite sous forme de blog ^^**_

 ** _J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, et que vous aurez hâte de découvrir les partie suivantes quand celle-ci sera terminée ;P_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 2**

Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont jamais réellement cherché à l'aider, ils l'envoyaient juste à droite et à gauche voir des professionnels de tous genres pour voir si quelque chose était possible... Mais Hyo Sonn se refermait de plus en plus sur elle-même... Comme si quelque chose bloquait, comme si tous ces gens qu'elle voyait ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses... Je l'ai suivie une fois toute une semaine avant de tenter ma chance à la HO Company... J'eu l'impression que ma cousine était un phénomène de foire, un cobaye pour des expériences humaines... Ils ne cessaient de la questionner, de lui donner des cachets et de la brancher à tes tas de machines aux noms bizarres... Il était plus que compréhensible qu'elle ne se sente pas mieux... Et le soir, quand elle rentrait et que ses parents ne voyaient aucun changement, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de soupirer et l'envoyer dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle était désespérante à ne faire aucun effort... Autant vous dire que j'étais extrêmement en colère ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ni dire... Et il n'y avait que quand nous étions seuls qu'elle tentait de communiquer... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas miraculeux... Et une fois pris à l'agence, je n'eu plus de temps à lui offrir... Je m'en voulais tellement... Ne plus la voir, ne plus lui parler... Ne plus être là pour la soutenir et l'aider à se sentir mieux, à avancer...

Une fois bien intégré dans la boîte, je réussi à m'éclipser lors de mes temps libre pour aller la voir... En effet, mon oncle et ma tante l'avait retiré de son école pour qu'elle suive des cours à domicile et du fait je ne la voyais plus en cours... Je m'absentais donc en général le soir ou le midi pour aller lui rendre visite, je luis parlais, on s'amusait... Je la sentais heureuse quand elle me voyait... Comme si j'étais sa bouffée d'air frais, son oxygène même ! Je pouvais remarquer une petite amélioration à mesure que le temps passait, mais toujours aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche... Elle avait juste retrouvé le sourire et un peu de joie de vivre... Vous me direz que c'est déjà un pas énorme quand on sait comme elle se comportait avant que je ne recommence à venir la voir... Hyo Sonn ne voyait plus que ses parents, les miens et nos grands parents depuis qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école... Enfin, en dehors de tous les spécialistes chez qui on continuait de l'envoyer tous les jours... Donc oui, autant dire que la faire sourire pouvait relever du miracle...

Au dortoir des trainees tous s'imaginaient que je cachais une petite amie, mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas à me sortir les vers du nez ils ont commencé à se dire que j'étais gays et ne voulais pas en parler de peur d'être rejeté... Vous pouvez, je le pense, imaginer à quel point je pouvais rire quand je les entendais énumérer les différentes conclusions qui s'imposaient à eux... Mais je n'ai pas pour autant craché le morceau, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils considèrent Sonn~ie comme une bête de foire ou une perte de temps... Pour eux la carrière, et aussi pour certains le sexe, comptait plus que tout et prendre soin de ma cousine aurait pu leur paraître inutile, dénué de sens et pénalisant pour moi... Bref... Je m'étais trompé sur ce jugement, et les gars le savent et ne m'en veulent pas d'avoir voulu protéger ce secret. Au contraire, jusqu'à ce que je décide de créer ce blog « Hyo Sonn & Me » ils m'ont aidé à protéger ce fameux secret... Est-ce le fait que ma moitié se sente mieux, ou le fait que je lui ai fait rencontrer mes amis qui ne plaisait pas à mon oncle et ma tante, je n'en sais rien... Mais une chose est certaine, quelque chose a fait qu'aujourd'hui ils l'ont envoyée dans un espèce de centre soi-disant spécialisé et qu'eux seuls ont le droit de visite... J'ai bien essayé d'y aller mais la sécurité du site m'a mis dehors avec perte et fracas... Pour rester poli...

Tout le long de ma période de trainee j'ai continué de la voir, les gars continuaient de s'imaginer des scénarios plus hilarants et farfelus les uns des autres... Puis vint le jour ou le groupe fut créé, nous avons commencé à écrire et composer, puis enregistrer, s'entrainer sur des chorégraphies qui seraient nôtres. J'ai eu, de ce fait, un peu moins de temps pour aller la voir... Mais je savais que je pourrais me racheter, il me suffisait juste d'avouer certaines choses à mes camarades.

 _Posté le 12 Janvier 2016 à 23H54_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont jamais réellement cherché à l'aider, ils l'envoyaient juste à droite et à gauche voir des professionnels de tous genres pour voir si quelque chose était possible... Mais Hyo Sonn se refermait de plus en plus sur elle-même... Comme si quelque chose bloquait, comme si tous ces gens qu'elle voyait ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses... Je l'ai suivie une fois toute une semaine avant de tenter ma chance à la HO Company... J'eu l'impression que ma cousine était un phénomène de foire, un cobaye pour des expériences humaines... Ils ne cessaient de la questionner, de lui donner des cachets et de la brancher à tes tas de machines aux noms bizarres... Il était plus que compréhensible qu'elle ne se sente pas mieux... Et le soir, quand elle rentrait et que ses parents ne voyaient aucun changement, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de soupirer et l'envoyer dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle était désespérante à ne faire aucun effort... Autant vous dire que j'étais extrêmement en colère ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ni dire... Et il n'y avait que quand nous étions seuls qu'elle tentait de communiquer... Malheureusement, ce n'était pas miraculeux... Et une fois pris à l'agence, je n'eu plus de temps à lui offrir... Je m'en voulais tellement... Ne plus la voir, ne plus lui parler... Ne plus être là pour la soutenir et l'aider à se sentir mieux, à avancer...

Une fois bien intégré dans la boîte, je réussi à m'éclipser lors de mes temps libre pour aller la voir... En effet, mon oncle et ma tante l'avait retiré de son école pour qu'elle suive des cours à domicile et du fait je ne la voyais plus en cours... Je m'absentais donc en général le soir ou le midi pour aller lui rendre visite, je luis parlais, on s'amusait... Je la sentais heureuse quand elle me voyait... Comme si j'étais sa bouffée d'air frais, son oxygène même ! Je pouvais remarquer une petite amélioration à mesure que le temps passait, mais toujours aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche... Elle avait juste retrouvé le sourire et un peu de joie de vivre... Vous me direz que c'est déjà un pas énorme quand on sait comme elle se comportait avant que je ne recommence à venir la voir... Hyo Sonn ne voyait plus que ses parents, les miens et nos grands parents depuis qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école... Enfin, en dehors de tous les spécialistes chez qui on continuait de l'envoyer tous les jours... Donc oui, autant dire que la faire sourire pouvait relever du miracle...

Au dortoir des trainees tous s'imaginaient que je cachais une petite amie, mais comme ils n'arrivaient pas à me sortir les vers du nez ils ont commencé à se dire que j'étais gays et ne voulais pas en parler de peur d'être rejeté... Vous pouvez, je le pense, imaginer à quel point je pouvais rire quand je les entendais énumérer les différentes conclusions qui s'imposaient à eux... Mais je n'ai pas pour autant craché le morceau, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils considèrent Sonn~ie comme une bête de foire ou une perte de temps... Pour eux la carrière, et aussi pour certains le sexe, comptait plus que tout et prendre soin de ma cousine aurait pu leur paraître inutile, dénué de sens et pénalisant pour moi... Bref... Je m'étais trompé sur ce jugement, et les gars le savent et ne m'en veulent pas d'avoir voulu protéger ce secret. Au contraire, jusqu'à ce que je décide de créer ce blog « Hyo Sonn & Me » ils m'ont aidé à protéger ce fameux secret... Est-ce le fait que ma moitié se sente mieux, ou le fait que je lui ai fait rencontrer mes amis qui ne plaisait pas à mon oncle et ma tante, je n'en sais rien... Mais une chose est certaine, quelque chose a fait qu'aujourd'hui ils l'ont envoyée dans un espèce de centre soi-disant spécialisé et qu'eux seuls ont le droit de visite... J'ai bien essayé d'y aller mais la sécurité du site m'a mis dehors avec perte et fracas... Pour rester poli...

Tout le long de ma période de trainee j'ai continué de la voir, les gars continuaient de s'imaginer des scénarios plus hilarants et farfelus les uns des autres... Puis vint le jour ou le groupe fut créé, nous avons commencé à écrire et composer, puis enregistrer, s'entrainer sur des chorégraphies qui seraient nôtres. J'ai eu, de ce fait, un peu moins de temps pour aller la voir... Mais je savais que je pourrais me racheter, il me suffisait juste d'avouer certaines choses à mes camarades.

 _Posté le 12 Janvier 2016 à 23H54_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le jour vint ou je reçu une photo de Hyo Sonn, je pouvais voir dans son regard sa tristesse et sa peur... Oui, elle communiquait surtout grâce à son regard avec moi. J'ai su que cela faisait trop longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu, elle avait été très compréhensive quand je lui ai annoncé que j'allais débuter et que du fait je ne serai presque pas présent... Mais elle avait malgré tout besoin de moi... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su qu'il fallait que j'avoue toute l'histoire à mes camarades. Vous devez connaître un minimum leurs mentalité maintenant, alors je pense que vous pouvez très bien imaginer la scène qui a suivit mon « Les gars, j'ai un truc à vous dire »... Nous nous sommes tous assis en rond, sur le sol de la pièce principale de notre dortoir, ils m'ont bombardé de questions auxquelles je ne répondis que par un « Stop, laissez moi parler ou je ne vous dis rien du tout »... Très efficace vous pouvez me croire. Je commençais donc à tout dire, depuis le début, le plus touché fut Yu Seong, on a bien cru que l'on arriverait jamais à calmer ses pleurs... Les autres aussi étaient sous le choc, mais à part quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées sur leurs joues, et des insultes envers le professeur et ses parents... Un gros silence régnait dans la pièce. Ce qui me soulagea c'est qu'ils acceptèrent tous de me couvrirent quand je voulais aller lui rendre visite, de garder le secret pour qu'aucune rumeur ne circule et même de m'aider à faire avancer sa thérapie si besoin.

C'est ainsi que j'eu la possibilité de faire écouter notre musique en avant première à Hyo Sonn, et je pouvais voir, à mesure que le temps passait, l'impact que ça avait sur elle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé, une fois que le groupe avait débuté et que la promotion de First Flow fut terminée, d'organiser une rencontre entre le groupe et ma cousine adorée. Il n'a pas été facile de convaincre mon oncle et ma tante de l'emmener avec moi « en ballade » pour changer un peu de sa chambre... Mais j'avais réussi et j'étais heureux qu'elle passe la porte de mon agence à mes côtés. Son regard, son visage et son sourire c'étaient illuminés et ses mains s'étaient agrippées à mon bras. Je la regardais avec le sourire aux lèvres, on aurait dit une enfant dans un magasin de jouet gigantesque, son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du bâtiment et je la sentais trépigner... Son regard rencontra le miens et je compris qu'elle était heureuse et fière de ce que j'avais accomplis, de ce que j'étais devenu et de ce que je faisais... Son cousin était une Idole et ça la rendait heureuse.

Je lui fis visiter le bâtiment, la présentant à ceux que nous croisions, puis direction la salle de pratique ou le groupe et notre manager nous attendaient. Quand nos pieds passèrent le pas de la porte je sentis ma cousine être arraché à mon bras et entendit les gars lui parler, lui souhaiter la bienvenue, lui proposer à manger, à boire... Ils se comportaient avec elle comme avec n'importe qui, ils se moquaient qu'elle ne puisse pas parler, ils étudiaient simplement son visage et son regard pour la comprendre... D'abord timide Sonn~ie n'osait pas les regarder, quand je vins à ses côtés pour la rassurer elle commença à relever la tête... Les minutes passaient et finalement elle commença à leur sourire et communiquer avec eux comme elle le faisait avec moi : son regard. Ils l'avaient tous adoptée et elle les avait adopté... Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait... Vraiment, je sentais que tout allait commencer à réellement avancer pour elle.

Nous réussissions à la voir une fois par mois minimum, elle venait à l'agence ou nous dansions et chantions pour elle, parfois même elle venait danser avec nous car elle avait apprit les chorégraphies à force de nous regarder sur internet ou quand elle venait ici. C'était vraiment adorable à voir, et j'étais impressionné par les améliorations dont elle faisait preuve... J'avais réussi à débloquer quelque chose en lui présentant les gars. Et plus le temps passait plus elle avait l'autorisation de venir nous voir ailleurs comme aux émissions ou au dortoir... Bien entendu pour le moment ses parents n'en savaient rien, sinon ils auraient vite fait de tout arrêter... Leur fille seule avec des hommes... La crise vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Et ce même si cela l'aidait à aller mieux...

 _Posté le 16 Janvier 2016 à 01H22_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler de la dernière soirée qu'elle a passée dans notre dortoir... Le soir ou ses parents se sont rendu compte de ce qui l'aidait à guérir alors que les médecins avaient tous abandonnés depuis des semaines... Pourquoi vous parler d'une soirée qui à l'origine fait partie de notre vie privée ? Vous me direz, tout ce que j'ai pu raconter jusque là fait partie de ma vie privée, vie dont je n'aime pas parler comme vous le savez tous... Cette soirée est ancrée dans ma mémoire comme un tatouage est gravé sur la peau du bras... Je ne peux pas ne pas le voir... J'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, mon moral est en chute libre depuis ce moment précis et rien de ce que je puisse faire, ou de ce que les gars tentent d'établir ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit.

Je sais que certaines fans l'ont remarqué, car beaucoup de messages m'ont été envoyé sur notre Daum Café... Beaucoup de questions m'ont été posées... « Que t'arrives-t-il ? » « Pourquoi ne souris-tu plus comme avant ? » « As-tu des soucis de santé ? » « Oppa, quoi qu'il se passe dans ta vie surtout n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour toi ! » « S'il te plait retrouve vite le sourire ! »... Vous êtes si adorables à prendre soin de moi comme ça ! Nous avons vraiment les meilleurs fans avec les gars... Les Waves sont absolument géniaux !

Enfin, je m'éloigne du sujet principal...

Les garçons avaient préparé une petite fête pour Hyo Sonn, à dire vrai, l'un d'entre eux avait en quelque sorte craqué pour elle et même s'il ne le disait pas, nous l'avions tous deviné... Et cette petite fête c'était son idée à lui... Je vois déjà vos commentaires « Qui a craqué sur ta cousine ? » « Est-ce qu'ils se sont mis en couple ? » « Non je ne veux pas que Oppa soit en couple »... Alors non, vous ne saurez pas lequel a craqué sur elle, non ils ne sont pas en couple et... Désolé mais viendra un jour ou nous seront tous en couple et vous ne pourrez rien y faire... Nous sommes humains, nous avons des sentiments et même si nous aimons nos fans, tomber amoureux n'est pas la même chose... Ne vous vexez pas, c'est juste que nous avons aussi besoin d'aimer quelqu'un plus qu'on peut aimer nos fans...

Hyo Sonn est arrivée souriante, en voyant toutes les décorations et la nourriture une expression de joie s'était lue sur son visage et un petit cri avait échappé à sa gorge... Sa surprise nous avait fait rire, mais nous étions tellement heureux d'entendre sa voix, autrement que dans un petit rire comme il lui arrivait parfois de laisser entendre ! Tout avait si bien commencé, nous étions tous autour de la table de salon, certains sur le sol, d'autres sur le canapé... Nous mangions et tentions comme à notre habitude de faire parler notre petite protégée. Elle ne cessait de se coller à moi pour faire des câlins, ou me montrer son malaise quand les garçons se montraient un peu trop proches d'elle par rapport à d'habitude... Surtout... Enfin vous voyez de qui je parle, même si je ne vous ai pas donné son nom... A croire qu'elle aussi avait craqué sur lui... Ce que je trouve assez amusant entre nous soit dit, car jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que ces deux là puisse ressentir la moindre chose l'un pour l'autre... Les connaissant... Mais bon, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas...

Je sens que cet article sera plus long que les autres...

Alors que nous étions sur le point de passer au dessert, la sonnette d'entrée retentie dans l'appartement dans lequel nous avions été installés lors de nos débuts... Au début nous pensions à notre manager qui aurait oublié son double de clef, mais quand High Top a été ouvrir des éclats de voix qui m'étaient familiers retentirent de l'entrée... Hyo Sonn paniquée s'est cachée derrière moi en reconnaissant les voix de ses parents, en quelques secondes ils avaient ruiné notre soirée si agréable et pleine de vie. En arrivant dans le salon, ils avaient commencé à m'insulter, me traiter d'inconscient, de fou, d'irresponsable... Ils ont osé dire que j'avais transformé Hyo Sonn en débauchée qui souriait et courait après n'importe quel homme qu'elle croisait... Je n'avais pas tout de suite comprit de quoi ils parlaient... Mais je reviendrais sur ce sujet plus tard...

Ils ont forcé Hyo Sonn à les suivre malgré le fait qu'elle se débatte, elle nous regardait suppliante mais nous étions impuissants... J'étais en pleurs, incapable de protéger ma propre cousine, ma sœur de cœur... Les insultes et prières de ne plus s'approcher de ma moitié avaient fusées jusqu'à ce que la porte claque avec perte et fracas. Je suis tombé à genoux en crise de pleurs tandis que les gars sont restés tétanisés sur place, larmes aux yeux... Notre protégée nous avait été enlevée, arrachée, nos efforts pour qu'elle se sente mieux venaient d'être brisés... Ses yeux... Le regard qu'elle nous lançait en partant... Je me sentais, et me sens encore, tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu la retenir ! De ne pas avoir eu le courage d'affronter mon oncle et ma tante !

Nous avons réussi à garder contact avec elle pendant quelques jours, grâce aux sms... Mais très vite j'ai reçu un appel de mon oncle me disant que Hyo Sonn n'avait plus de téléphone et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de rentrer de nouveau en contact avec elle...

 _ **Posté le 20 Janvier 2016 à 02h05**_


End file.
